Cinta dan Kebenaran
by DandelionsTomatCeri
Summary: Pemuda berambut raven itu tertegun. Semua kebenaran perlahan disaksikan oleh mata onyx-nya. WARNING/Canon/gaje/abal/Oneshoot. dedicate for Sasuke's Birthday


**Title : Cinta dan kebenaran**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke,Uchiha Itachi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Canon, gajeness, typo(s), abal (banget) terinspirasi dari lagu Love and Truth-nya YUI, latar eps.590 "**_**aku akan selalu mencintaimu"**_**. Oneshoot.**

**Dedicate for Sasuke's Birthday**

_**Cinta dan kebenaran.**_

Cinta dan kebenaran, adik dan kakak. Kata itu saling terpaut dalam jalinan takdir yang sebenarnya tak dapat berubah. Tak dapat di dimainkan tetapi mempemainkan. Kasih sayang seorang kakak dan kebenaran yang tersembunyi. tetapi datanglah sebuah rasa kebencian dan dendam yang dipaksakan masuk kedalam diri Uchiha Sasuke. Menutupi cinta yang entah sudah berapa dalam terkubur di hati kecilnya dan menyembunyikan kebenaran yang sudah tersembuyi.

"_kau lemah. Kenapa kau lemah? Karena kurang satu. Yaitu kebencian"._

"_sebesar apa rasa dendam dalam hatiku.. sudah menjadi sekuat apa aku berkat itu"._

Tetapi kata Kebencian dan Dendam itulah yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi kuat.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam gua lembab dan sesak itu menenggang. Segel tangan yang dirapal oleh sosok pria berambut perak lebat bernama Kabuto telah rampung.

Disisi lain pemuda berambut raven bermodel mencuat kebelakang itu tengah memandang sang kakak dengan iris hitam kelam sekelam malam miliknya. Yang ditatap menatap balik. Kini kedua onyx itu saling bertabrakan.

"kakak...", desis Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu. Kini sosok Itachi terselimuti oleh cahaya. Perlahan tubuhnya menghilang menjadi serpihan-sepihan kecil yang terbawa oleh angin. Inilah, yang disebut perpisahan.

"aku masih bisa... melakukannya", perlahan Itachi berjalan mendekati adiknya. Ia mengarahkan jari pucatnya menuju dahi Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba memori otak Sasuke berputar begitu saja seperti sebuah kaset video yang di _replay_. Teringat sosok Itachi yang begitu bijaksana, Itachi yang selalu –dan tetap- melampauinya, Itachi yang selalu di banggakan ayahnya, Itachi yang selalu ada untuknnya dan Itachi yang selalu menyayanginya. Sebuah kenangan indah yang hampir terhapus di memori otak Sasuke. Sebuah kenangan indah yang terkubur oleh perasaan benci dan dendam yang terus mengepul memenuhi memori otaknya bagai sebuah _flashdisk _yang dipenuhi oleh ribuan virus ganas. Kenangan disaat Itachi yang selalu menabrakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dahi Sasuke kecil.

"_maaf Sasuke, lain kali ya.."._

Dan kenangan itu merambas menghilang dan terganti oleh sebuah peristiwa pertarungan kakak beradik Uchiha di sebuah tempat pertemuan rahasia klan mereka. Tempat itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi, api hitam hasil Amaterasu milik Itachi mengelilingi tempat pertempuran terakhir mereka. Teringat oleh Sasuke ketika dirinya terpojok, cakranya yang menipis dan ketakutan yang luar biasa hingga lututnya bergetar saat memandang sosok Itachi yang tengah berjalan sempoyongan diikuti oleh makhluk menyeramkan berwarna merah yang mengelilingi tubuh sekaratnya. Berbagai cara telah Sasuke lakukan untuk menghentikan langkah kakaknya. Melemparkan kertas peledak sampai memakai kusanaginya. Semua tak berguna. Itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi Itachi.

"mataku... mataku..", sosok Itachi terus berjalan kearah Sasuke yang sudah sangat ketakutan. Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya diam terpaku saat sang kakak sudah berada di hadapannya. Mata onyx yang biasanya tajam bagai tatapan elang kini menegang. Kornea matanya terfokus oleh sosok didepannya. Itachi yang berada dihadapannya mulai mengangkat lengannya. Mengarahkan kedua jarinya ke wajah sang adik yang sudah bergetar hebat. Tanpa diduga Itachi tersenyum. Senyuman yang selama ini Sasuke lupakan.

"maaf Sasuke... inilah..", dua buah jari yang bersimbah darah itupun bersentuhan dengan kulit dahi Sasuke. Kemudian kedua jari itu turun dari dahi menuju hidung, pipi lalu berakhir di sekitar dagu yang membuat bekas liquid merah kental berbau anyir milik Itachi menghiasi wajah taman Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Itachi kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh tepat di sebelah Sasuke berdiri. Uchiha bungsu itu masih terpaku. Otak jeniusnya mengutarakan banyak pertanyaan.

"_ada apa? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Itachi mati? Apa aku menang?", _batinnya.

Lalu diliriknya tubuh Itachi yang sudah tergeltak tak bernyawa disebelah dirinya.

"_kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"_, otak yang sarat akan kejeniusan it uterus bertanya-tanya. Persetan dengan apa yang terjadi. Yang terpenting dia sudah mengalahkan kakaknya. Yang terpenting ia sudah membalaskan dendamnya tubuh Sasuke melemas seketika. Dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh pemuda itu ikut terjatuh diiringi oleh hujan yang sejak tadi mengguyur tempat itu. Apakah langit menangis? Eh?. Tubuh Sasuke tumbang tepat bersebelahan dengan sang kakak. Pertarungan yang luar biasa.

"sepertinya,, perlahan-lahan aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran..", lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika. Kini ia sadar. Itachi perlahan mendekat kearahnya. _Déjà vu _kah?

"sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku akan memberitahumu apa yang ingin kau tau". Itachi menarik nafas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"tepat seperti apa yang Danzou dan Tobi katakana padamu". Sasuke tertegun, ia terus memandang sang kakak.

"akan kutunjukkan kepadamu.. yang sesungguhnya..". Sharingan diaktifkan. Sasuke pun jatuh kedalam dimensi ilsi yang memperlihatkan semuanya. Semua kebenaran itu. Uchiha Shisui, kudeta klan, rencana para tetua konoha, tawaran licik Danzou dan pada akhirnya malam pembantaian klan yang Itachi pilih.

Malam itu Itachi tidak sendiri. Ia meminta bantuan kepada sosok bertopeng misterius dan membuat perjanjian.

"kau harus mengikuti tawaranku... aku akan membantumu membalas dendam kepada Uchiha.. tapi kau harus jauh-jauh dari desa...".

"dan... dari Uchiha Sasuke...".

Pemuda berambut raven itu tertegun. Semua kebenaran perlahan disaksikan oleh mata onyx-nya.

"_**aku seharusnya memberitahumu sebelum semua ini terjadi".**_

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"_**tetapi ini sudah terlambat sekarang...".**_

Dikepal telapak tangannya kuat-kuat hingga batang-batang kukunya memutih.

"_**Sasuke...".**_

Latar ilusi pun berganti lagi. Memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan keluarga di dalam rumah Sasuke yang didalamnya sudah berada Fugaku dan Mikoto. Juga Itachi...

"aku tau.. jadi kau bergabung dengan pihak mereka..", ujar suara baritone khas seorang pria paruh baya. Ia merasakan cakra sang anak yang berada dibelakangnya juga istrinya, Mikoto.

"tou-san.. kaa-san.. aku..".

"kami tau Itachi", potong Mikoto.

"Itachi.. berjanjilah kepadaku bahwa..", Fugaku terhenti, lalu melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"kau akan.. menjaga Sasuke...". Itachi terdiam. Kornea merah bertomoe tiga milik Itachi meredup. Ia tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya.

"aku tau...", liquid asin itupun perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk mata Itachi. Ya.. pemuda berpakaian ANBU itu menangis. Ia menurunkan derajat Uchihanya.

"jangan disesali, inilah jalan yang kau pilih, sakit yang akan kami rasakan hanya sekeja tak seperti sakitmu..", punggung Itachi bergetar. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengar kata-kata bijak ayahnya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan isak tangisnya.

"kau.. benar-benar jantan..".

Air mata Itachi semakin deras. Antara tega dan tidak tega. Tetapi.. inilah pilihannya. Demi.. Sasuke. Diangkatnya katana itu tinggi-tinggi, lalu..

CLASH !

"_**itu tidak perlu disampaikan lagi...".**_

"_**aku menghilangkan kebenaran.."**_

__Sosok Sasuke kecil pun memasuki ruangan.

"_**itu takkan kembali...".**_

__Ilusi pun menghilang dengan cepat. Sasuke masih terdiam. Kini terungkaplah sudah. Semua Cinta.. dan kebenaran.

"aku selalu berbohong kepadamu. Mengatakan maaf kepadamu".

"_tidak nii-san, itu sepenuhnya bukan salah mu"._

"aku selalu menjauh darimu dengan tanganku sendiri, aku tak mau.. melibatkanmu..".

"_tidak nii-san, kenapa kau tidak mau melibatkanku? Aku bisa membantumu"._

"tapi sekarang aku berpikir... bahwa mungkin 'kau' akan bisa berubah untuk ayah kita, ibu kita dan Uchiha.. jika aku menghadapimu di awal waktu...".

"_tidak nii-san, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpamu.."._

" mencoba melihat hal dari sudut pandangmu dan membicarakan tentang kebenaran... tapi aku gagal, dan tak peduli apa yang aku ucapkan padamu, aku tetap tidak bisa mencapaimu... itu mengapa aku akhirnya akan berbicara apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan...", ujar Itachi yang berjalan menuju sang adik dengan perlahan.

Perlahan Itachi menempatkan tangan pucatnya kebelakang kepala Sasuke, menyelusuri tiap helainya dan memegangnya lalu pemuda yang bernotabene sebagai Kakak dari Sasuke menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sasuke dan saling bertatap mata.

"Kau tidak harus memaafkanku... tidak peduli apa keputusanmu selanjutnya... aku akan selalu mencintaimu..." Itachi mengakhiri perkataannya. Perlahan tubuh Itachi mulai hilang sepenuhnya.

"_**kau tidak harus memaafkanku..".**_

__Itachi meninggalkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, mereka berpisah, bersamaan dengan cahaya. Kini roh Uchiha Itachi, si ninja genius dari Konoha telah kembali ke alamnya sambil tersenyum melihat Sasuke. Si ninja berbakat yang akan selalu terkenang jasa-jasanya. Seorang kakak yang hebat dan rela berkorban. Seorang pahlawan yang bersenbunyi sebagai buronan kelas S. dan sosok istimewa bagi Sasuke.

"aku...", Sasuke tertegun. Perlahan liquid bening itu turun dari iris onyx-nya yang sudah meredup.

"_**otanjoubi omedettou, otoutou-kun".**_

**Owari**

**Aahhhh, akhirnya selesai juga -_-, maaf ya terlalu mirip sama jalan cerita aslinya u,u . ancur yah? -_- . yaudah deh. Yang baik review bisa dong? Btw**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN ^_^**

**By. Dandelions TomatCeri**


End file.
